


Happy New Year

by Hanae_Lilandiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Matchmaker Lydia, Mutual Masturbation, New Year's Fluff, Stiles smells like sugar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanae_Lilandiel/pseuds/Hanae_Lilandiel
Summary: Quelques mois après le retour du Mexique, Stiles décide d'organiser une fête pour le passage à la nouvelle année. Il y invite tout le monde, même les absents. Isaac, Cora et Derek viendront-ils à la fête ?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 6





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> Voici mon OS de début d'année pour vous souhaiter une excellente année 2021. Qu'elle soit riche de rires, amitiés, rencontres, surprises, fanfictions, découvertes, amours, sourires et tout ce que vous souhaitez.
> 
> J'ai essayé d'écrire un truc court (pour tout vous avouer le plan était de faire un OS d'environ 3000 mots... Oups) et pas trop prise de tête. La fin est fluffy et il y a un petit lemon (parce que je me suis rendue compte que sur "Ainsi profonde, murmure une onde qu'on ne soit pas", le lemon mettrait sans doute encore un eu de temps avant d'arriver). Bref, petit cadeau de début d'année, j'espère que ça n'est pas trop raté et que ça vous plaira !
> 
> À bientôt et bonne lecture,
> 
> Hanae

Le retour du Mexique avait été un peu folklorique et puis les membres de la meute avaient repris leur vie. Derek avait décidé de retourner en Amérique du Sud auprès de sa sœur. Scott comprenait cette décision et il la respectait. La situation de Derek était particulière. Il avait fait partie de la Meute Hale en tant que bêta, protectrice du territoire de Beacon Hills avant que sa famille ne se fasse massacrer par Kate Argent. Il était devenu Oméga avec sa sœur Laura, puis était devenu Alpha en tuant Peter. Il avait perdu ses pouvoirs pour sauver sa sœur et n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie de la meute McCall, même si Scott avait espéré que ça puisse devenir le cas un jour. Il avait aidé la meute à se former, mais à présent, il devait partir, quitte à redevenir un oméga.

Chacun dans la meute vivait différemment le départ de l'ex-alpha, mais Stiles était celui qui avait le plus de mal, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il parlait tout le temps de tout et de rien qu'il ne savait pas garder un secret, bien au contraire. Tout le monde dans la meute, et sans doute en ville, savait qu'il était amoureux de Lydia depuis son enfance. Personne ne savait que ça avait changé. Il adorait toujours la jeune rousse, évidemment, mais il s'était rendu compte que l'amour qu'il ressentait à son égard était du même type que celui qu'il ressentait pour Scott. Un amour amical, voire fraternel, mais rien de plus. Il faisait pourtant semblant, assez facilement, il fallait bien l'avouer, d'être toujours épris de la jeune femme. Sa relation avec Malia n'avait pas duré non plus. Les deux jeunes gens s'adoraient et Stiles était clairement l'ancre de la Coyote, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça. La raison de ses changements était que Stiles avait développé, depuis des mois déjà, un attachement certain pour Derek. Cela avait été progressif, si lent que l'hyperactif avait eut du mal à s'en rendre compte, mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : la manière dont il regardait Derek, la manière dont il pensait à lui, la manière dont il rêvait de lui, bon sang, signifiait plus que de la simple amitié. Il n'en avait rien dit. À personne. Il n'avait pas changé sa manière de se comporter envers Derek ni envers personne d'autre. Il avait simplement caché cela dans un coin de son esprit en se disant que cela finirait par disparaître tout seul. Bien entendu, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il n'avait pas arrêté d'être amoureux du loup, au contraire.

Lorsque ce dernier, à La Iglesia, l'avait envoyé vers Scott au lieu de lui demander de rester près de lui alors qu'il était sérieusement blessé, il avait hésité. Derek ayant perdu ses pouvoirs, sa blessure pouvait clairement être mortelle. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire de plus pour aider l'homme ? Il était bien plus utile auprès de Scotty, son ami de toujours, son frère. Pourtant, tout le temps passé à l'intérieur de La Iglesia, un coin de son esprit était auprès de Derek, craignant qu'à son retour ce ne soit un cadavre qui l'accueille. Les cieux soient loués, ça n'avait pas été le cas. La perte des pouvoirs du loup signifiait seulement son évolution. Il devait tout perdre pour acquérir la capacité se transformer en loup complètement. Cela avait cependant engendré une remise en question pour le loup de naissance et avait joué dans sa décision de repartir vers sa sœur. Stiles avait compris, lui aussi, mais le départ de l'homme l'avait rendu plus triste que ce qu'il avait supposé. Il avait fait semblant de rien, mais ça le minait. Il avait l'impression que la meute n'était pas vraiment complète. Tous avaient cependant continué leur vie et étonnement rien de terrible n'était arrivé dans les semaines suivant leur retour. Ils avaient donc repris leurs vies de lycéens lambda, gérant devoirs et petits soucis quotidiens.

Et puis Stiles avait eut l'idée de tous les réunir pour la nuit de réveillon de Nouvel An. Ils passaient évidemment tous les fêtes de Noël en famille ou entre amis, mais pour le passage de la nouvelle année, Stiles voulait que la meute se réunisse. Ils avaient eu des hauts et des bas, et il y avait des nouvelles têtes dans leur groupe alors ça semblait une bonne idée. Il s'occupa même d'inviter les absents, mais sans réponse de leur part, il n'était pas certain que son courrier était arrivé à bon port. Il avait contacté Cora, dont il avait encore le numéro, mais si elle avait vu le message, elle n'avait pas répondu. Il avait inclus Derek dans le message alors il ne le contacta pas directement. Ce dernier n'avait sans doute même plus de téléphone de toute façon. Il avait également contacté Chris Argent. Pas qu'il le voulait absolument à sa fête – et le chasseur ne voudrait sans doute pas revenir pour une fête d'adolescents – mais Argent était le plus à même de pouvoir contacter Isaac. L'hyperactif avait eut des différents avec le Bêta de Derek, mais il faisait partie de la meute, d'une certaine manière. Il était logique de l'inviter, mais là encore, il n'eut pas de réponse, si ce n'est qu'Argent lui avait indiqué que son message avait été transmis. Il devrait faire avec. Il se contenta donc de prévoir la fête comme si tout le monde venait. Au pire, il y aurait trop de nourriture, ce qui ferait des restes pour le lendemain. Il demanda à Lydia de l'aide pour l'organisation de la fête, car après tout, elle était celle dont les fêtes étaient réputées dans la ville entière et plus encore.

Les semaines précédant la fête, il eut fort à faire entre le lieu – sa maison, avec l'accord de son père – la nourriture, les boissons, la musique, les activités... Plus les cours qu'il avait promis de ne pas négliger. C'était la condition que son père avait posée pour qu'il puisse organiser la fête dans leur maison. Si c'était tout ce qui était demandé, Stiles pouvait s'y plier. Il l'avait cru, mais c'était plus compliqué que prévu. Pourtant, avec l'aide de Lydia, de Malia et de Kira, la fête était finalement prête. La dernière décoration venait d'être déposée que la première personne – Scott évidemment – arrivait. En moins d'une heure, toute la meute était présente et chacun s'amusait comme il le fallait. Stiles, en presque parfait hôte – s'était assuré que tout le monde avait ce dont il avait besoin pendant les 30 premières minutes. Puis il s'était laissé aller à l'ambiance sous le regard quelque peu désapprobateur de Lydia qui, elle, se comportait en parfaite hôtesse de maison, bien que ce ne soit pas la sienne.

Peu avant minuit, la jeune femme vint attraper Stiles par le col de sa chemise, alors qu'il riait avec Scott. Il en sursauta presque.

\- Quoi ? Quoi ?  
\- Quelqu'un à la porte. Va ouvrir.  
\- Mais tu peux...  
\- Stiles. C'est ta maison, ta fête. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai tout organisé que je vais ouvrir cette fichue porte à tes invités.  
\- Mais tout le monde est déjà là...  
\- Va. Ouvrir.

Elle le lâcha avec un regard noir et une moue menaçante. Cela fit grimacer Stiles et rire Scott avant que la Banshee ne dirige son regard vers lui. Il se tut aussitôt tandis que Stiles se dirigeait vers la porte en grommelant. Fâcher Lydia ne serait certainement pas une bonne idée et elle lui ferait payer pour toute l'année à venir. Il ferait tout aussi bien de lui obéir, ce serait moins douloureux pour tout le monde. Arrivé devant la porte, il souffla. Si c'était des crétins qui chantaient – normalement, ils venaient à Noël, mais sait-on jamais dans cette ville étrange qu'était Beacon Hills – il allait les renvoyer aussi sec. Il n'était pas d'humeur, il voulait juste profiter de la soirée avec ses amis.

Il ouvrit la porte un poil plus brusquement que ce qu'il n'avait pensé le faire, prêt à dégainer des paroles sans fin pour faire fuir les visiteurs non désirés. À la place, il se retrouva face au visage joyeux quoique un peu anxieux d'Isaac. Comme s'il était content d'être là sans savoir comment il serait accueilli. Derrière lui se trouvaient Cora et Derek. La première souriait, le second fronçait les sourcils, comme à son habitude. Le regard de Stiles passa de l'un à l'autre sans savoir comment réagir. Il ne s'attendait pas à eux. Aucun n'avait répondu... Il ne perdit pas sa voix longtemps cependant.

\- Wow, vous êtes tous là. Comment ça se fait ?  
\- Tu nous as invités, non ? Grogna le plus âgé des trois.  
\- Ouais, mais aucun n'a répondu.  
\- À ce propos, commença Isaac avant que Cora ne le pousse légèrement.  
\- On s'en fiche. Stiles, tu nous fais entrer ou on doit juste forcer le passage.

Tout en grommelant quelque chose qui sonnait comme "maudits Hale", l'hyperactif se poussa pour laisser de l'espace aux trois loups. Isaac lui adressa encore un sourire incertain avant de rejoindre la meute. Cora se contenta d'un sourire tranchant et d'un clin d'œil qui semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais dont Stiles ne comprit pas le sens. Enfin Derek... Ne sourit pas. Évidemment. Et ne bougea pas pour rejoindre qui que ce soit dans la maison. Mal à l'aise, Stiles referma la porte avant de se tourner vers l'ancien Alpha.

\- Alors l'Amérique du Sud ?  
\- Es-tu sérieux ?  
\- Je fais la conversation Derek, c'est généralement comme ça que les gens se comportent entre eux lorsqu'ils ne se sont pas vu depuis un certain temps.

\- On ne fait jamais la conversation.  
\- Toi pas manifestement, mais je t'assure que c'est une de mes activité favorites. Enfin, c'est facile quoi. Parler de tout et de rien, remplir les vides que les Grands Méchants loups laissent dans une conversation, parler de la pluie et du beau temps, demander des nouvelles de nos connaissances communes, parler de...

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit un semblant de sourire fleurir sur les lèvres du loup. Ça, c'était plutôt inhabituel. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas vu Derek depuis de longs mois, mais il n'avait pas l'impression que l'homme soit vraiment habitué à sourire. Était-ce l'Amérique du Sud qui l'avait changé ? Ou le fait d'être en dehors de Beacon Hills et de tous les problèmes ?

\- Tu souris ? Demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

L'homme se contente d'un grognement en réponse. Oui, c'était beaucoup plus ressemblant comme ça. Des grondements en guise de réponse et des regards noirs. Voilà ce qu'était Derek dans toute sa splendeur. Le plus jeune ne se vexa donc pas, au contraire. Ce fut à son tour de s'éclairer d'un sourire ravi avant de se remettre à parler.

\- Viens donc voir la meute, ils seront ravis de te voir. Est-ce que vous êtes là pour un moment ou juste de passage pour la fête ? Et l'Amérique du Sud, c'est comment tu ne m'as pas répondu là tantôt.

Tout en babillant, il se dirigeait vers le salon où la meute était déjà en grande discussion avec Isaac et Cora. À l'entrée de Derek, un silence se fit avant que Scott ne se lève pour saluer amicalement l'ancien Alpha. Aussitôt, tous se remirent à parler, incluant les nouveaux venus dans les conversations précédemment commencées.

Bien vite, minuit arriva et avec cela, les feux d'artifice à l'extérieur, les cris de joie et les "bonne année" lancées par tout le monde à tous les autres. Il y eut des câlins et des embrassades fraternelles et amicales puis Stiles fut poussé dans la cuisine par Lydia avec l'ordre de leur amener le dessert. Il grommela pour la forme, mais ne pensa même pas à aller contre les ordres de la Banshee. Ils avaient prévu relativement simple : de la bûche glacée achetée chez le meilleur pâtissier de la ville. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts et tout ce que le jeune homme avait à faire était de pré-découper les différentes bûches et de sortir bols, cuillères et spatules pour servir. Il pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul et cela permettrait à Lydia de passer un peu de temps sans se préoccuper de l'organisation. Il lui devait bien ça. Il fut donc étonné lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui et pensant que c'était la jeune femme, il indiqua sans se retourner.

\- T'en fais pas Lydia, je gère. Je vais juste découper les bûches et amener des bols et on servira dans le salon si ça te va ?

Tout en parlant, il sortit les desserts glacés du congélateur, en en portant plus à la fois que ce qu'il pouvait réellement faire. Évidemment, ils commencèrent à glisser de ses bras et ce fut les mains de Derek qui les rattrapèrent alors que l'homme roulait des yeux. Stiles sursauta un peu, se rendant compte que ce n'était donc pas la présence de Lydia qu'il avait ressentie une minute plus tôt, mais adressa un demi-sourire au loup.

\- Oups, merci Sourwolf. Sans toi, on n'aurait pas eut de dessert. Je pense que Scott m'en aurait voulu à vie.  
\- Tu es conscient qu'il peut t'entendre n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Tu es conscient qu'il ne m'écoute pas ? Tous les loups ne sont pas des voyeurs qui écoutent aux portes.  
\- J'AI ENTENDU ! Hurla Scott depuis le salon, donnant ainsi raison à Derek, qui une fois encore eut un début de sourire.  
\- Faux frère, marmonna Stiles en réponse.  
\- J'AI ENCORE ENTENDU !

Le sourire de Derek se transforma en petit rire, faisant relever les yeux à Stiles qui en resta bouche bée. Derek riait vraiment. Oh, il ne s'esclaffait pas, mais il y avait un vrai sourire sur son visage et ses yeux riaient eux aussi. Stiles écarquilla les siens, n'en revenant pas. Il déposa tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains en murmurant.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Derek Hale ?

Étonnement, le loup n'en perdit pas son sourire, au contraire. Stiles eut la fugace pensée qu'il pourrait s'habituer à cela et à en voir l'expression de Derek, ses pensées avaient été exprimées tout haut. L'hyperactif prit une inspiration un peu hésitante, cherchant une excuse pour expliquer cela. Il n'en eut pas le temps.

\- Je ne repars pas en Amérique du Sud.  
\- Je... Quoi ?  
\- Je reste à Beacon Hills. Cora va repartir pour au moins quelques mois, mais je reste ici.  
\- Je... Wow.

En deux enjambées, l'homme était face à lui. Il se pencha vers son oreille et murmura assez doucement pour ne pas être entendu des louveteaux bruyants du salon.

\- Tu vas pouvoir t'habituer.

Stiles ne put rien répondre. Son cœur s'emballa, ses mains devinrent moites, ses yeux ne pouvaient se fixer sur rien. Il se sentait rougir et la proximité de l'homme n'aidait pas. Et il était très conscient que Derek avait également conscience de tout cela. Maudits super-pouvoirs. Pourtant, même en sachant exactement comment se sentait Stiles à cet instant, Derek ne se recula pas. Au contraire. Il s'avança encore un peu, glissa un de ses bras dans le dos du plus jeune comme pour le soutenir. Il murmura son nom et ce fut comme un éclair de conscience pour l'hyperactif qui posa ses mains sur le torse de Derek pour le repousser. Il n'y serait pas parvenu à sa seule force, celle du loup le surpassant aisément, mais Derek comprit le message et recula d'un pas. Il ne quittait cependant pas le jeune homme des yeux. Il fallut une minute à ce dernier pour rassembler ses pensées. Derek avait remarqué son trouble, évidemment et Stiles n'était pas loin de penser que le loup avait connaissance de ses sentiments amoureux à son égard. Comment, il n'en avait aucune foutue idée puisqu'il ne l'avait dit à personne et surtout pas au principal concerné, mais il sentait que Derek savait ou sentait cela. Il fallait mettre les choses au clair le plus rapidement possible. Murmurant de sorte à ne pas être entendu des autres loups, Stiles commença.

\- Ne joue pas avec moi Derek. Tu en sais manifestement plus que quiconque, plus que moi-même sur ce que je ressens pour toi, mais je n'accepterai pas que tu joues avec mes sentiments.  
\- Je ne joue pas.  
\- Je préfère encore que l'on reste ce que l'on a été jusqu'ici, ami ou alliés ou peu importe, mais il est hors de question que tu...

Il fut interrompu par les doigts de Derek sur sa joue, légers comme une plume, mais pourtant bel et bien présents. Il releva les yeux vers ceux du plus âgé, qui répéta.

\- Je ne joue pas. J'ai bien conscience de tes sentiments et je ne joue pas.  
\- Que... Comment tu... ?  
\- Je suis un loup de naissance ne l'oublies pas. Je ressens les choses. J'ai bien conscience que nous devons en discuter, mais si nous pouvions éviter de faire ça dans une maison pleine de louveteaux curieux et affamés, ce serait bien.  
\- Demain ?  
\- Oui demain.  
\- Bien. Allons porter ce dessert aux autres sinon ils vont venir voir si on ne s'entre-tue pas.

Cela tira un sourire au loup, qui coupa les bûches tandis que Stiles sortait bols et cuillères des placards. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au salon, Lydia leur lança un regard lumineux avant de découvrir que les gâteaux avaient commencé à fondre. Elle allait leur en faire la remarque, mais ayant conscience que l'attitude de ses amis l'un envers l'autre avait changé, elle referma la bouche. Il était temps, se disait-elle, que les deux abrutis se rendent enfin compte qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Elle savait depuis longtemps que Stiles avait développé des sentiments pour l'autre homme. Sans doute bien avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui-même. Mais elle n'avait rien dit. Tant que Stiles n'en disait rien ou n'en prenait pas conscience, ce n'était pas son rôle de dire quoique ce soit à ce sujet. Par contre, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son idée de réunir toute la meute, même les absents, pour la nouvelle année, elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Stiles lui avait bien indiqué qu'il s'occupait de contacter les Hale et Isaac, mais il n'avait rien dit concernant le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire elle aussi. Elle avait donc prit la liberté de contacter Derek, dont elle avait gardé le numéro. Elle fut cependant un peu étonnée de recevoir une réponse. En le contactant, elle n'était pas certaine que le loup aurait gardé son ancien téléphone. Pourtant, quelques heures après son message lui demandant s'il n'était pas temps de revenir, elle avait reçu la réponse indiquant qu'il y réfléchissait. Elle n'avait pas insisté. Le fait que le loup réponde à son message était déjà plus que suffisant. S'il n'en avait rien eut à faire, il n'aurait tout simplement pas répondu. Elle avait senti que ses pas allaient de nouveau le mener vers la ville qui l'avait vu naître. Depuis son départ, elle savait qu'il allait revenir, mais la fête de Stiles lui donnait juste l'occasion pour cela. L'excuse parfaite. Il avait sauté sur l'occasion et elle n'en avait pas été étonnée. Cependant, elle en était contente. Il était plus que temps que l'hyperactif se rende compte que les sentiments qu'il disait entretenir pour elle-même n'étaient qu'une amitié profonde renforcée d'une admiration sans borne.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque Derek lui tendit une part de dessert aux fruits avec un léger sourire. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent également et elle le remercia d'un signe de tête. Elle l'aimait bien, au fond, même s'il lui avait fallu du temps pour le comprendre ou tout simplement lui accorder de l'intérêt. Elle n'était pas celles qui accordait de l'intérêt aux gens, ça, c'était ce que Stiles faisait.

Plus tard, alors que les membres de la meute commençaient à comater sur le canapé ou par terre devant un quelconque film de super-héros, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire un peu de rangement. Elle eut la surprise d'y retrouver Cora et Derek, faisant la vaisselle en chuchotant. Les deux loups se tournèrent vers elle à son arrivée et il y eut un moment de flottement avant que Derek ne s'essuie les mains avant de quitter la cuisine, non sans sourire aux deux jeunes femmes. Une fois seule avec la louve, Lydia toussota. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment entendue avec Cora et celle-ci le lui rendait bien.

\- C'est à cause de toi si Derek a insisté pour venir, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- C'était sa décision.  
\- Mais tu as aidé, n'est-ce pas ? Un jour, il était normal et le jour d'après, il était soucieux. Il n'a fallu que quelques jours pour qu'il décide de revenir.  
\- Si je me souviens bien, c'est à toi que Stiles a envoyé le message d'invitation. Et tu as promis d'en parler à ton frère.  
\- Et je l'ai fait ! Mais il allait refuser. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un message lui aussi. Et je suis presque certaine qu'il ne venait ni de Stiles, ni de Scott. J'en conclus donc que c'était toi.  
\- Et si c'est le cas ?  
\- Ne pouvais-tu pas nous laisser tranquille ? On avait finalement trouvé un semblant de paix.  
\- De paix certainement, mais de bonheur ? Cora, je sais qu'on se connaît à peine et qu'on ne s'apprécie pas, mais ne veux-tu pas voir ton frère enfin heureux ?  
\- Heureux dans cette ville de malheur, auprès d'une meute d'adolescents ? Heureux dans la ville qui a vu notre famille brûler ? Je ne pense pas non.  
\- Heureux auprès des gens auxquels il tient.  
\- Il tient à moi !  
\- Oui, mais pas seulement. Tu n'es plus la seule dans sa vie Cora, il va falloir te faire une raison.  
\- Je ne te permets pas de... Cracha la louve, amère.  
\- Je me permets toute seule ma grande. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ton frère, mais il a droit au bonheur. Tu y as droit aussi. Et vous pouvez tous les deux le trouver ici, j'en suis persuadée.  
\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?  
\- Appelle ça un pressentiment. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos des pressentiments des Banshee...  
\- Tu pressens la mort, pas le bonheur.  
\- Qui sait ?

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Lydia adressa un sourire lumineux à la louve avant de quitter la cuisine. Sans surprise, Derek était juste à l'extérieur. Consciente que Cora les écoutait très certainement, Lydia se contenta d'adresser sourire et hochement de tête à l'ancien alpha. Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de rejoindre la cuisine et sa sœur. Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard Stiles vint aux nouvelles, il se prit un regard noir de Cora.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? La nourriture n'était pas bonne ? J'aurais bien été chasser un cerf, mais je ne suis qu'un faible humain, je vous rappelle. Si c'est le film qu'on a choisi c'est totalement pas ma faute. Enfin, peut-être un peu, mais je peux me rattraper, je t'emmène au cinéma quand tu veux Cora.

Le froncement de sourcils de cette dernière se transforma en haussement de sourcils puis en sourire. Qui s'agrandit lorsqu'elle capta le regard tendre que son frère avait posé sur l'humain. Sourire tendre qui se fana dès qu'il se sentit observé, mais Cora avait pu voir ce que Lydia avait pressentis depuis longtemps. Peut-être la Banshee avait-elle raison, peut-être qu'ici se trouvait le bonheur de son frère. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par ce dernier.

\- Stiles. Cora et moi, on s'en va.  
\- Merci pour l'invitation et la soirée, il veut dire, ajouta Cora en souriant.

Derek grogna et Stiles sourit. La jeune femme s'avança vers l'humain pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant d'aller saluer le reste de la meute. Stiles posa un doigt sur sa joue comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que Cora Hale l'ait embrassé gentiment sur la joue, avant de se tourner vers Derek, incertain.

\- On se voit demain ?  
\- Passe au loft quand tu veux.

Stiles hocha la tête et Derek tourna les talons. Avant qu'il ne passe la porte d'entrée, Stiles l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Derek... Merci d'être venu.

Il crut rêver un sourire sur le visage du loup, mais le grondement qui lui répondit n'était définitivement pas le fruit de son imagination. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas et c'était bien ainsi. Il rejoignit le reste de la meute, à moitié assoupie. Avec l'aide de Lydia, il distribua plaids et oreillers pour tout le monde, avant de s'installer auprès des siens. La nuit ne serait pas longue, mais au moins il était avec ses amis, sa meute, sa famille.

Le matin les retrouva assoupi dans les mêmes positions qu'ils avaient pris quelques heures plus tôt. Étonnement, Stiles fut le premier debout. Habituellement, avec si peu d'heures de sommeil, il avait un mal de fou à se lever, mais aujourd'hui, c'était comme si son cerveau lui avait ordonné de se lever. Peut-être parce que toute la meute allait se réveiller sous peu et qu'elle allait être affamée, ou parce qu'il voyait Derek aujourd'hui. Derek... Il ne savait pas trop comment il se sentait à ce propos. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment est-ce que le loup pouvait être au courant qu'il ressentait des sentiments pour lui alors que lui-même ne savait pas réellement les définir. Sans doute un truc de loups, les battements de son cœur ou son odeur. Quoiqu'il en soit, il en était conscient, il le lui avait bien dit. Et aujourd'hui, ils devaient en discuter. Mais avant cela, il devait s'occuper de la meute. Bien que Scott soit l'Alpha, il avait parfois l'impression qu'il était celui qui veillait le plus au bien-être de la meute. Il les écoutait, prenait soin d'eux, les aidait, les nourrissait quand ils étaient chez lui... En parlant de nourriture, ils allaient bientôt se réveiller affamés et rien n'était prêt. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui. Il se leva assez discrètement pour ne réveiller personne, remonta les couvertures sur les épaules de ceux qui s'étaient découverts pendant la nuit puis se faufila dans la cuisine. La vaisselle avait été faite par les Hale quelques heures plus tôt, ce qui lui faisait déjà une grosse partie du travail. Il rangea ce qui avait été mis sur l'égouttoir la veille avant de sortir du frigo ce qui avait été acheté pour ce matin, à savoir de quoi préparer une tonne – littéralement – de pancakes. Différentes sortes de pancakes. À force de faire à manger pour son père, il avait appris à se débrouiller pas trop mal dans une cuisine. Sans compter le fait que sa mère lui avait transmis ses propres livres de cuisine où elle avait fait des annotations personnelles. Claudia avait été de son vivant une excellente cuisinière et il semblerait que cela soit passé à son fils unique. Il savait en tout cas préparer différentes sortes de pancakes et il n'allait pas s'en priver. Le fait d'avoir la meute lui permettait d'assouvir son envie de faire des tonnes de nourriture. Il commença rapidement dès que la cuisine fut rangée.

Il avait plusieurs pâtes à faire – nature, aux fruits, au chocolat blanc et noir et au caramel – ainsi que différentes choses à mettre dessus. Pour cela il aurait pu tout acheter, mais alors où aurait été le plaisir ? Les seules choses achetées que la meute mettrait sur son petit-déjeuner seraient le beurre et le sirop d'érable. La confiture et la pâte chocolatée étaient faites maison, ainsi que les différents coulis de fruits et de caramel. Si certaines choses étaient déjà prêtes depuis longtemps, d'autres étaient encore à faire. Lorsque tout fut prêt, il mit les garnitures au frais pour enfin commencer à cuire les pancakes. Pour aller plus vite, il décida d'utiliser 4 crêpières en même temps. Ce qui lui demandait plus de concentration, mais il irait bien plus vite. Vu que le salon commençait à s'agiter, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il commença donc. Après quelques minutes seulement, il fut rejoint dans la cuisine par Scott, qui lui vola une des premières crêpes. Stiles lui grogna dessus, faisant rire son ami d'enfance.

\- Fais gaffe, tu deviens comme Derek. Tu grognes.  
\- À force de traîner avec des louveteaux, j'imagine que je deviens comme vous. Maintenant laisse-moi me concentrer et empêches les autres de venir me déranger. Je n'accepterai que Lydia dans cette cuisine, c'est bien comprit ?  
\- Oui, oui promis ! Fais-nous les meilleurs pancakes du monde !  
\- Comme d'habitude. Maintenant hors de ma cuisine.

Scott quitta le lieu avec un rire, mais jamais il n'irait contre les ordres de son ami. Il allait s'assurer que personne à part la Banshee ne passe cette porte avant que le petit-déjeuner ne soit prêt. Il connaissait les talents culinaire de Stiles et ne voulait pas être responsable de l'échec des pancakes.

Lorsque tout le monde fut levé, il donna ses ordres pour que le salon et le reste de la maison soient complètement rangé avant le repas. C'était le minimum qu'ils pouvaient faire pour remercier Stiles et le Shérif pour leur accueil et la fête. En parlant du loup – sans mauvais jeu de mot – alors que la maison entière s'emplissait des odeurs merveilleuses de la cuisine de Stiles, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le Shérif qui revenait de sa garde. Il alla saluer son fils avant d'aller dire bonjour au reste de la meute. Il haussa les sourcils en les voyant terminer de ranger la pièce. Il n'en attendait pas moins de leur part, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait fait aussi tôt dans la journée.

\- Beau travail. Vous pouvez rejoindre la cuisine, Stiles a fini.

Les plus jeunes lâchèrent ce qu'ils avaient dans les mains pour se précipiter vers le petit-déjeuner, mais l'Alpha les attrapa par le cou.

\- Pas avant d'avoir fini de ranger.

Des grognements lui répondirent, mais Scott se montra inflexible, étonnant ainsi le shérif. Quand est-ce que le garçon était devenu si responsable ? Il se dit qu'avec toutes les horreurs qu'il avait traversé ces derniers mois, il avait dû mûrir plus vite que prévu. Ce n'était sans doute pas si étonnant. S'il était vraiment honnête avec lui-même, tous les jeunes de la meute, son fils le premier, étaient plus adultes qu'enfants innocents à présent. Cela le rendait un peu triste d'y penser, mais il ne devrait pas nier cela, ce n'était bon pour personne. Il rejoint son fils alors que le salon finissait d'être rangé par les jeunes. L'hyperactif terminait la préparation des pancakes et mettait la table. John l'aida en silence avant de poser la question qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis son arrivée.

\- Isaac est de retour, j'ai vu ?  
\- Ouais, Derek et Cora aussi.  
\- Vraiment ? Je pensais qu'aucun ne t'avait répondu.  
\- Ils ne l'ont pas fait, mais ils se sont quand même pointé, c'était sympa.  
\- Si cela t'a fait plaisir, c'est le plus important.  
\- Tu devrais dormir, P'pa, tu as l'air crevé.  
\- Je le suis, je vais y aller, mais je vais d'abord manger un peu, s'il y en a pour moi.  
\- Mhm, acquiesça le plus jeune, mais fais vite, des loups affamés arrivent.  
\- Pas que des loups, sourit Kira en entrant dans la cuisine.

Stiles lui adressa un sourire tout en l'invitant à prendre place autour de la table. Le shérif prit quelques crêpes avant que le reste de la bande n'arrive. Son fils avait raison, quand il était question de nourriture et de meute affamée, il valait mieux être rapide. Très vite, toute la meute arrivait pour avoir sa part de nourriture et bientôt, il n'y avait plus ni crêpes ni garnitures. Les loups se mirent à la vaisselle tandis que Stiles filait prendre une douche. Il en profita pour penser à la discussion qui s'annonçait avec Derek.

Ainsi, lorsque toute la maison et toute la meute furent propres et que chacun fut reparti, Stiles se décida à bouger. Faire traîner les choses n'avait pas de sens, ça n'allait que le stresser encore plus. Il laissa un mot à son père pour indiquer où il se trouvait avant de sauter dans sa jeep. Le trajet jusqu'au loft fut court et une fois sur le parking, il resta dans l'habitacle de son bébé. Il hésitait un peu, Derek ne lui avait pas donné d'heure pour passer. Il en avait conclu qu'il pouvait passer n'importe quand, mais si Derek n'était pas là, ou pire qu'il le dérangeait ? Il allait faire demi-tour pour revenir plus tard (ou pas du tout), lorsque son portable vibra, annonçant un message.

_"Monte."_

Évidemment, le loup savait qu'il était déjà là. Il avait dû entendre la jeep dès qu'il était arrivé. Stiles soupira avant de sortir de la voiture et de monter. L'ascenseur n'étant toujours pas réparé, il maudit le loup tout en grimpant les marches menant au loft. Arrivé devant la porte, il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste, ni même de reprendre sa respiration, que cette dernière s'ouvrait sur Derek. Il fixa le plus jeune sans broncher pendant de longues secondes avant de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer. Comme si sa dernière visite datait de seulement quelques jours et pas de plusieurs mois, le jeune homme dirigea naturellement ses pas vers le canapé avant de s'interrompre et de se tourner vers le plus âgé.

\- Oh !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Bonne année !

Un air surprit s'afficha sur le visage du loup avant qu'un sourire ne vienne l'éclairer. Stiles en resta bouche bée. S'il avait su qu'il suffisait de souhaiter une bonne année à Derek pour le faire sourire, il aurait fait ça depuis longtemps. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais fut emprisonné dans une étreinte puissante. Incertain, il passa également ses bras autour de la taille de Derek. Si ce dernier voulait un câlin, qui était-il pour le lui refuser ? Il allait profiter de ça tant qu'il le pouvait. L'étreinte s'éternisant, il toussota, un peu gêné.

\- Pas que je me plaigne du câlin, mais on ne devait pas... Discuter. Mais si tu ne veux pas, on peut juste continuer de se faire des câlins, c'est simplement très bizarre, tu ne m'as jamais fait de câlins avant.

Pour seule réponse, Derek le serra un peu plus contre lui, glissant ses lèvres dans son cou et émit un grognement sourd contre sa peau. Stiles frissonna et resserra un peu ses bras autour du loup. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, mais ce grondement dans le cou lui avait fait beaucoup plus d'effet qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Manifestement, il n'avait pas besoin de penser à avouer – ou à ne pas avouer – quoique ce soit, car Derek se rendit compte de l'effet que ça avait sur lui. Du moins, Stiles comprit ainsi le sourire qui prit place sur ses lèvres, au creux de son cou. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il haleta un peu. Le sourire du loup augmenta. Ce dernier avait l'air ravi de provoquer quelque chose chez le plus jeune. Pourtant, après quelques secondes, il se détacha et posa ses lèvres sur la tempe de Stiles, gentiment.

\- Oui, nous devons discuter.  
\- Argh, tu dis ça après... Après avoir...

Derek haussa un sourcil faussement interrogatif.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à le dire, Sourwolf !  
\- Dire quoi ?  
\- Rah ! Après m'avoir allumé !  
\- Si je t'avais allumé Stiles, tu ne serais pas en capacité de parler ou de penser.

Cela eut pour effet de couper le sifflet à l'hyperactif. Derek sourit encore avant de le pousser vers le canapé, s'installant face à lui. Stiles gigotait dans tous les sens, ne sachant manifestement pas quoi faire de ses membres. Derek soupira intérieurement. S'il écoutait son corps, il se contenterait de sauter sur l'adolescent. Mais son esprit se rebellait face à cette idée. Il y avait trop de similarités entre la situation présente et celle qu'il avait vécue avec Kate des années auparavant. Avant que Stiles ne fasse une crise de panique, il prit la parole.

\- Je connais tes sentiments à mon égard parce que je les sens. L'odeur de ton désir et de ta tendresse est sucrée. Je le savais avant mon départ et c'est une des raisons qui l'ont confirmé.  
\- À cause de notre différence d'âge.  
\- Tu n'es pas majeur et...  
\- Et tu aurais eu l'impression de profiter de moi et de ma jeunesse. Comme Kate l'a fait avec toi.

Le loup hocha la tête. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Stiles fasse le rapprochement directement, mais c'était sans compter son esprit vif et sa capacité de déduction. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par les doigts de Stiles légers sur sa jambe.

\- Tu n'es pas Kate et je ne suis pas toi. J'ai confiance en toi.  
\- Tout comme j'avais confiance en elle.  
\- Non, c'est complètement différent. On se connaît depuis longtemps, on a appris à se connaître. On a été vaguement ennemis avant d'êtres alliés puis amis. Tu es quelqu'un de bon, même si en tant qu'alpha, tu craignais un peu. Tu as laissé ton pouvoir d'alpha pour sauver Cora, bon sang. Kate n'aurait jamais fait ça !  
\- Ça ne fais pas de moi quelqu'un digne de confiance.  
\- Non, ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un digne de confiance, c'est l'ensemble, le reste. Tu t'es efforcé d'aider Scott depuis le début, tu as sorti Isaac, Boyd et Erica de la merde mentale dans laquelle ils étaient, tu nous as tous sauvé, plusieurs fois. Tu m'as fait confiance, plusieurs fois. Même si tu essayes de le nier, je le sais.  
\- Je ne vais pas le nier.  
\- Bien, parce que je sais que j'ai raison. Tu es quelqu'un de digne de confiance. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu une vie merdique que tu n'es pas digne Derek. Tu es digne de ma confiance et de celle que la meute a pour toi. Tu es digne de notre amitié, de mon amour. Je sais que tu as peur pour moi, mais je ne vais pas être plus en danger avec toi. Au contraire, peut-être. Tu me connais, je suis un aimant à problèmes. Mais tu n'es pas un problème. Ne penses jamais ça. Quand tu es parti, j'ai compris pourquoi tu le faisais. Enfin, pour ta sœur et puis cette histoire de loup aussi. Et je savais que tu avais besoin de temps. Mais j'ai eu du mal parce que je ne savais pas si tu allais revenir un jour. Et je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais pour toi. Pas vraiment. Je sens vraiment sucré ?  
\- Souvent oui.  
\- Je sens sucré maintenant ?  
\- Bien trop pour mon propre bien.

Cela tira un immense sourire au plus jeune qui se releva dans le but manifeste de venir s'asseoir sur les genoux du loup. Celui-ci le regarda faire sans broncher, ni sourire. Stiles eut un mouvement un peu incertain, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il était autorisé. Cela tira un demi-sourire au loup. Faire marcher le jeune homme était si simple. Il tendit la main pour attraper celle de son ami et le tira à lui, posant sa joue sur le ventre couvert d'un t-shirt à l'effigie d'un super-héros quelconque. La main de Stiles glissa assez naturellement derrière sa nuque, alors qu'il riait un peu.

\- Ça veut dire que tu veux bien être mon petit ami ?

Le loup répondit par un grondement, faisant rire un peu plus le plus jeune. Il nota que petit ami n'était sans doute pas le meilleur terme pour définir le loup. Mais là tout de suite, il n'en avait pas de meilleur. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de la nuque de Derek juste pour le plaisir de les sentir sous sa paume. Soudain, sans trop savoir comment c'était arrivé, il se retrouva à nouveau sur le canapé, mais cette fois sous Derek, qui plongeait encore son nez dans son cou.

\- Tu sniffes mon odeur sucrée ?

Sans répondre, le loup prit une grande inspiration puis déposa ses lèvres sur la peau à sa portée, tirant encore un halètement à Stiles. Il remonta vers les lèvres du plus jeune, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de ces dernières. Il prit un instant pour observer l'humain. Les joues légèrement rouges, les lèvres entrouvertes, son regard whisky fixé dans le sien, il semblait lui donner la permission. Les mains sur sa nuque le tirant vers le bas achevèrent de le convaincre et il combla la distance entre eux. Le simple contact entre leurs lèvres se transforma vite en un baiser affamé lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Stiles caresser ses lèvres. Il les entrouvrit et laissa le jeune homme explorer sa bouche, avant d'en faire de même, mordillant parfois la lèvre.

Lorsqu'il sentit une main de Stiles se glisser sous son t-shirt, sur le bas de son dos, il se demanda quand cela était arrivé. Il pensait les doigts du jeune homme sur sa nuque, pas au niveau de sa ceinture. Entourant le visage du jeune homme entre ses doigts, il laissa une de ses jambes glisser entre celles de son vis-à-vis qui en réponse releva son bassin vers le sien. Ils purent tous les deux sentir que le désir était mutuel et un grondement sourd sortit de la gorge de Derek, qui se recula un peu.

\- Stiles... On doit...  
\- Retirer nos vêtements ?

Le loup sourit, déposa chastement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis et commença à se redresser. Ce fut sans compter les mains de Stiles qui commencèrent à déboucler sa ceinture. Il grogna.

\- Pas si vite.  
\- Derek...  
\- Je ne veux pas te sauter dessus, je ne veux pas profiter de toi. Tu es si jeune.  
\- La majorité des gens de mon âge ont déjà une expérience sexuelle autre qu'avec leur main droite, tu sais ? Tu ne profites pas de moi si je suis consentant. Et je t'assure que je suis très très consentant.

Tout en parlant, ses doigts habiles avaient défait le pantalon et soudain les doigts se posèrent sur son érection. Ses yeux devinrent bleus l'espace d'un instant et sa bouche s'écrasa sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Il les dévora alors qu'une de ses mains descendait à son tour vers le pantalon de Stiles, se glissant à l'intérieur sans perdre un instant. Ses gestes étaient plus assurés que ceux de Stiles, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. À la seule pensée qu'il avait les doigts de Stiles serrés autour de lui, il aurait pu jouir. Il gronda encore et s'efforça de donner à Stiles autant de plaisir que le jeune homme lui offrait, le caressant comme lui aimait être caressé. Son pouce remonta sur le prépuce pour récupérer un peu de liquide séminal et rendre ainsi les caresses moins rudes. Le rythme s'accéléra encore et les mouvements plus frénétiques. Le loup laissa glisser ses lèvres et ses dents sur la peau tendre du cou du plus jeune, juste sous l'oreille.

\- Stiles... Dis-moi que tu es proche...  
\- Si proche... Oh Derek, plus vite.

Quelques secondes supplémentaires leur suffirent à tous les deux pour se libérer presque en même temps. Derek accompagna la jouissance de son jeune amant de mouvements plus doux avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, Sourwolf.

Derek se redressa juste le temps de prendre de quoi les nettoyer et une couverture, avant de revenir vers Stiles toujours dans la même position. Une fois plus propre et rhabillés, Derek se réinstalla sur le canapé, faisant passer le plus jeune au-dessus de lui et le recouvrant du plaid. Au regard franchement interrogatif de l'hyperactif, il marmonna.

\- Sieste.  
\- On est encore le matin, Derek.  
\- Peu importe. Laisse-moi avoir une sieste avec toi.  
\- Tout ce que tu veux.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à toutes les personnes qui laissent des commentaires et kudos sur mes fics, ça me fait toujours immensément plaisir et me donne l'envie de continuer à écrire et poster !


End file.
